The Shoe's On The Other Foot
by Canadian Rodan
Summary: When Amy rabidly atacks the Master Emerald and it explodes, Sonic and co. find that they have... BUH-BUH-BUH! Switched bodies!
1. PMS!

Disclaimer: Sonic and all other related animal type thingies are property of Sega. Didn't that sound professional? Besides if Sonic and co. belonged to me Amy would wear pants, Big would get the proper help needed, Rouge would go back to the whore house, Vector would have something on the end of his bling chain, like a bronze midget or something, Shadow would live at my house, Sonic's only enemy would be the word neutering and Team Chaotix would not have a horrendous piece of butt rock for their theme song and...uh...I'm done.

(A/N: Wow that's a lot of things. Also if you happen to come across a similar story of sorts, Mario's out of body experience, I did not rip that off. I wrote that...well you could come across it if I stop being lazy and post it. As you can probably tell I've caught the dreaded "too-much-Sonic-itus". Oh and no offence to Russia. Yes I have too much time on my hands, but some things must be done.)

The Shoe's On The Other Foot

Sonic- 

"Whoa Amy, come off it. GO AWAY!"I yelled.

"No, Sonic the minister is back that way." Amy yelled at me.

Argg! Man, I must of done something real bad in a past life or something. I mean, what did I do to deserve a little pink stalker? Light a church on fire? Welcome Britney Spears?

"Amy! GO HOME! You're causing me trauma!" As I yelled this I looked back to see Amy a foot away. Ahh! Oww! I should have seen that coming. Well, actually I didn't and that's why I ran smack into Tails.

"Whoa, sorry lil' buddy. You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine Sonic. Have you seen Cream? I found Cheese in my yard." Tails said.

"Nope. Not lately." I answered, "I'll keep an eye out though."

"Sorry I ran into you. I see I've interrupted your little game of, er tag with Amy. Hope you're not mad." Tails apologized.

"Naw. It doesn't bother me at-"I was interrupted by Amy, who put my leg in a death-grip and cried,

"Now I've got you, my darling Sonic! Now you HAVE to marry me!!"

I then finished,

"-only a little."

"My bad Sonic. Got to go!" Tails ran off. Laughing. I could hear it.

Everyone is a comedian,( i.e Tails). Oh well, time for the ol' Sonic charm.

"Amy, I was too embarrassed to admit it before, but now I can't hold back the love that wants to burst out for you." I felt her death-grip loosen. Yes!!

"You have everything I want in a girl. Beauty, intelligents..." Amy stood up, shocked. And filled with murderous love. Mission accomplished.

"Really?" Amy sighed.

"Really. Your smile, your stupidity... Bye!"

And I hauled ass like I never hauled ass before. That was pretty smooth if I do say so myself. Sonic:1, Pink murderous stalker: 0. Pink murderous stalker? P.M.S! Oh I HAVE to remember that one! Ahhh! P.M.S is chasing me with her Piko-piko hammer! I'll just go to Knuckles Emerald Shrine. It's like a church. And you can't kill people in church.

Knuckles-

"Oh come on Knuckles, if not the whole thing then just a piece. That Master Emerald would make a nice bit of jewelry." Rouge said putting her hand on the Master Emeralds side.

"Rouge, go back to the whore house and leave the nice rock alone." Heh heh. Whore house. Aww man, she's been here all day. And it's not like I can go anywhere with her here. Ohhhh, there isn't a bathroom around here for like miles! Ahh my poor bladder!

"Look Rouge, forget the whore house. You've been here all day. Why don't you give it a rest and leave. I really have to-"

"SANCTUARY!!! SANCTUARY!!!" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs. Amy was right behind him swinging he hammer around and yelling some sort of war cry.

Cream peaked around the corner.

"Mr. Knuckles, why did you teach him that word?"

Good question. Why did I teach him that word? Too much beer perhaps? Ohh, I'm not gonna make it!

"I don't know, but I think one of my kidneys popped."

Sonic ran behind me and pushed me out like a kind of shield. Oh yeah. Now to get to Sonic Amy would have to crack my head open. Fun, fun, fun. Thanks Sonic.

"Knuckles, buddy, P.M.S is after me. you gotta do something!" Sonic laughed nervously.

"What?! Amy has P.M.S? Leave the poor girl alone!" I said.

"No, Amy is P.M.S and – Eep!" Sonic zipped out of the way just as Amy's hammer came crashing down on the spot he was standing on a moment ago.

"Amy, calm down! You're going to break something!" I lunged at her. I managed to get a hold of one of her legs. I thought that, that would slow her down. It slowed her down, but it didn't stop her. She went clomping after Sonic dragging my face in the dirt. Woo! That's just how I want to spend my weekend. Getting my face deformed by having it dragged across the ground by a nutcase. Or P.M.S as Sonic says. All the while Amy is saying stupid things like,

"Since you won't kiss me how about you kiss the head of my hammer!" That didn't make any sense. Not many things she says do. Amy has always been a Special Ed. Case. The tight waste-line on her dress must be cutting off circulation to her brain.

That's the end of chapter one. Duh. It gets better, honest! With lots of car crashes, fights, explosions, suspenseful romance...well not really. I don't think so anyway. I haven't really got that far ahead yet. But in the mean time go review! Please?


	2. Exploding Emeralds!

Disclaimer: Sonic and all other related animal type thingies are property of Sega. Didn't that sound professional? Besides if Sonic and co. belonged to me Amy would wear pants, Big would get the proper help needed, Rouge would go back to the whore house, Vector would have something on the end of his bling chain, like a bronze midget or something, Shadow would live at my house, Sonic's only enemy would be the word neutering and Team Chaotix would not have a horrendous piece of butt rock for their theme song and...uh...I'm done.

(A/N: Wow that's a lot of things. Also if you happen to come across a similar story of sorts, Mario's out of body experience, I did not rip that off. I wrote that...well you could come across it if I stop being lazy and post it. As you can probably tell I've caught the dreaded "too-much-Sonic-itus". Oh and no offence to Russia. Yes I have too much time on my hands, but some things must be done.)

The Shoe's On The Other Foot

Tails- 

Oh yeah. Cream is at the Master Emerald Shrine. The sooner I give her this stupid chao the sooner I can go home and clean up my yard. Hey, what's all the commotion? Ah...Amy is trying to savagely beat Sonic. He musta pulled ' the ol' Sonic charm '.

I guess I should do something.

In a bit.

Maybe.

"Oh hey Cream!" I said with fake enthusiasm ,"Look what I found!" I handed Cream her chao Cheese. It's not like I could miss the stupid thing seeing as it took a dump all over the place, my yard that is.

"Thank you so much Tails! I was worried sick." Cream hugged me. Woo, perk!

"Oh my! Amy has gone crazy! You have to do something!"

I don't have to...but I guess it couldn't hurt.

"Sure. I'll do something." So long as you hug me again. I ran over and simply pulled the hammer out of her hand. I walked over to Cream and she hugged me again. Ole! Amy then looked down and said,

"Knuckles...why are you hugging my leg?" Knuckles blushed and let go. I could just barely tell, seeing as he was red and all, but he was.

"I wasn't. I was trying to keep you from attacking Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Really?" Amy asked, "That reminds me. Wahhhhhh!!!!" And she launched herself at Sonic again.

"Can somebody please, PLEASE, help me?" Knuckles yelled running after her.

"Fine," Rouge said sighing, "I will. But it'll cost ya."

Rouge- 

Knuckles is so thick-headed. How could he not tell I was flirting?! ( Just 2 bug u Sara!) But I will not stoop myself to Amy-level. Then again, even if I did tell him he would just say ' you call that flirting ?' and laugh his stupid dumb laugh. Knuckles jumped at Amy's legs again.

"Stop that" I yelled, "You're going to end up pantsing her or something." Knuckles abruptly stopped. And no wonder too. Who would want to see THAT, I ask you? No one. The best thing to do, I guess, is to get Amy out of there. Air-lift that is. So I dive down and scoop Amy up. She's all kicking and screaming. OWW!! And elbowing me in the boob.

"Rouge! Put me down!! I have to go after Sonic! He's being a big beast!" Amy yelled.

"I know Sonic is being a jerk Amy," I said, "but you have to stop squirming or I'll end up dropping you!"

"LET ME GO!" Amy yelled and she broke out of my grip. Shit! I didn't want to drop her. Oh no! She's falling too fast, I'm not gonna catch her!! Just as she was about to hit the ground a blur of black shot right into her and when I looked up Amy was in Shadow's arms. Ohhh, that's enough to make anyone jealous. He put her down, raised an eyebrow, shot me a glance and said,

"Butterfingers." Damn is he hot!ï©ï©ï©I shrugged. No one should care. Amy is weird anyway.

"Knuckles," He said walking over to him, "there's a rumor going around about the Master Emerald that I think you might want to hear."

Amy seemed to have calmed down a bit, because she didn't go ballistic when Sonic peered around the corner of the Master Emerald and said,

"Uh, Amy, are you alright?" Having a near death experience does that to some people. Calms them down.

"Yeah I'm fine. The only thing that is still bothering me is that you're a little horn dog!!!"

Or not. Amy some how got her hammer back and brought it crashing down on Sonic 's head. Or rather where it would have been if he hadn't moved at the last second. Which happened to be the Master Emerald.

Fine hairline cracks started running through it and it began to glow white-hot.

"Aww man, it's gonna blow!!!!!" Knuckles yelled.

Everyone bolted. Especially me.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, it wasn't that loud... but you get the idea. Ahhh! I felt a sharp pain in my back and was thrown on the ground. When I sat up I saw that I fell on a piece of the Master Emerald. I looked to everyone else to see them each holding a chunk of the Master Emerald and rubbing their backs.

"Owww." Cream whined. Knuckles was trying to be all manly by taking charge and said,

"Okay is everyone alright?" Everyone answered yes.

"Right then, give me your piece of the emerald so I can put it back together again."

Everyone handed him their piece. Oh yeah, Like I'm gonna give my piece back now that I finally have one. Not! Knuckles spotted me moving away and said,

"Go ahead cutie, you can have it.ï©ï©ï©!" Well... not really, but that would have been nice. He actually said,

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Uh...I...what emerald piece? Heh heh..." I laughed blankly.

Before I could even do anything Sonic ran up to me grabbed the piece out of my hand and handed it to Knuckles, who put it back in place. Damn it! The Master Emerald glowed green for a moment, and when it stopped the cracks were gone.

"Shadow," Knuckles said, "What were you going to say?" Shadow shook his head,

"Nothing. Never mind."

"I don't know about you guys," Tails said. "but I'm gonna head home."

A general agreement went through the crowd.

"Me too," I said, "but I'll be back tomorrow for MY emerald." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Go back to Russia."

Wooo! Told you it got better! It did though, didn't it? Sorry to any Russian readers out there. It's a long story from school that originated from Gus, a.k.a Little Nancy. I couldn't help not putting it in. So if you want to fire your ACME death missiles at someone shoot Gus and not me. I'd really appreciate it. Like what you're reading? Go and review!


End file.
